In YOUR Bed
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: Before you could even finish your sentence, the fish jumped high and evaded your hands, falling to the carpet with a small 'plunk'. It lay for a second but, as you went to pick it up, the fish erupted in a room-fogging cloud of dense violet smoke; choking on the salty smell of the ocean and covering your nose, you ran to the small window and threw it open for relief. (2PxERIFISH!)


**~Homestuck is not mine!~**

"It's not very active," Your friend shrugged, crumpling the last of her presents' wrapping paper into a tight little ball. "and not very interesting, but it's kinda pretty! In a… **fishy** kind of way." She tapped the glass, wondering if fish could scowl like this one did then.

You bit you lip in response. "Um… the fish is scowling at you."

"Yeah," She laughed, "He's a sassy fish like that. Happy birthday, hun'!"

"Thanks," You mumbled, eyeing your brother's cat across the mouth of the fish bowl. It was tracking your new pet fish as it drifted sourly around his bowl and splashed weakly at the surface of his water. "I think he'll fit right in." '_Between lunch and dinner!_'

"Great!" Your best friend cheered, digging into her slice of Sburb-shaped cake with vigour. "I knew you'd like him! He was just so weird; I **had** to buy him!" You watched in amazement as your fish reacted; he swam up to the glass, his little fish mouth working quickly, and then scowled at you angrily before he swam back into the little aquarium castle in the center of the bowl.

"I see." You gingerly set your cake plate over the mouth of the bowl, briefly disturbing the fish, and ate as well. The package of fish supplies was a little odd, considering how small the creature and its bowl were: bowl cleaner, extra tank décor, pricy food, a… "What's that flat thing?"

"A tank cap." Your friend mumbled, downing her cake enthusiastically. "He's a frisky little devil. Tried to play 'landshark' while I wasn't looking and nearly 'KO'-ed. Make sure you put it on when you aren't watching him. Gah!" Suddenly, your friend dropped her cake without care and leapt across the living room to slap her hands down on your cake and plate, ruining the cake but somehow managing to catch the little lavender-coloured fish before it could fall to the floor. She winced only once and just slightly, and was quick to peel the plate away and plop the fish back into the bowl with a sigh. "See? Get the cap and put it on before something else happens."

**~Homestuck is not mine!~**

Later that night, once the younger girls had cleared out and your birthday had been all-but cleaned away from the main room, your attention returned to your new pet and you turned to find it staring at you meaningfully.  
Was it glaring at you?  
You carefully moved out of its line of sight slowly, finding that your breath stalled when its little fishy eyes followed you across your room, and so you approached the fish tentatively. Careful not to jostle it, you gripped the edge of the tank lid and slowly bent back the edge to break the seal and remove the plastic disk.

"Okay, fish," You mumbled, "do your w-"

Before you could even finish your sentence, the fish jumped high and evaded your hands, falling to the carpet with a small 'plunk'. It lay for a second but, as you went to pick it up, the fish erupted in a room-fogging cloud of dense violet smoke; choking on the salty smell of the ocean and covering your nose, you ran to the small window and threw it open for relief. You stood there, your head hanging out of the open window, until the disgusting smoke faded into the night air and had cleared out of your room.

"Hey!" Snapped a slightly-nasally voice, sliding smoothly across the room and up her spine. "Landwweller! Wwhere did that wwitch go?!" Horrified, you turned slowly from your window until you were looking at the one thing you never thought you would see standing in your room.

Eridan's violet eyes dug into yours sharply –accusing as a judge and jury- until you could feel sweat beading on your back and you had to look down. His purple and blue shoes were slightly damp, leaving small circles of what you assumed was fish water on your bedroom carpet and the laces were pristinely white. You slowly gathered the courage and lifted your eyes bit by bit; his striped pants looked thinner in person, almost a silky material, and his shirt too was made out of some thin, breathable material which didn't absorb the water. Instead, you could see the droplets beading on Eridan's clothes like they would on someone's skin and was mystified by this magical new material.

His scarf, however, was all-too-wet and you could see that most of the dripping water was coming from it; his cape was dry, not accepting the water like his scarf had, and you found that the curve of its high collar made the aquatic troll even more imposing. His horns added to the super villain effect, tearing upwards through his thick black hair like the accursed lightning of God and accentuating the wild violet streak carving its way upwards from the center of his high forehead.

He was dark, almost dangerous-looking in the shadows of her bedroom, but the flames in his outlandish eyes were sinisterly attractive. You couldn't tell where to look; the horns, the fins, his eyes- he was all too much for you to take in at once.

"Which witch?" You managed lamely, your hands fumbling to close the window again without looking away from him.

"The wwitch that put me in that!" Eridan snarled, pointing a finger at the now-empty fish bowl as if his gesture would shoot wrathful magic. "I knoww you knoww her!"

You looked at the bowl dumbly for a second, your mind still trapped around the concept of having an angry Homestuck troll in your bedroom, until yo suddenly understood; he meant your friend! "See! You knoww wwhat I'm talkin about! Wwhere are you hidin" –Eridan paused as a yawn tore through him, making his fins spread widely and bared his fangs at you unintentionally.- "her." He blinked lazily, looking a little groggy, and narrowed his eyes at you through his big black hipster glasses.

Your eyes widened as he stalked forward, looking like a predator in the wild, until he was standing toe to toe with you and looking down his nose; you looked up in awe. Suddenly, he dropped his cape and scarf on you without warning and you felt the water suddenly soak into the fabrics without the aquatic troll's influence to repel them.

"Dry these." Eridan told you imperiously, tossing his head slightly. "I am commandeerin your wweird landwweller bed, so be quiet." He turned shortly, leaving you with his things at the window, and wasted no effort in kicking off his damp shoes, stretching his webbed toes and settling down in YOUR bed. His eyes drilled you to the floor there at once, shining bright gold and a vicious violet before he let his eyes close and seemed to drift off. In YOUR bed.

"Oh. My. God." You said softly, your awed voice seeming to echo in the darkness as you dropped to your floor and sat down, staring at the articles in your hands with wonder. "I have a troll. In my bed. Eridan is here. In my bed. Eridan is in my bed." You looked up at a snort, coming to meet Eridan's bright eyes again, and blushed darkly as he watched you. "Um… hi?"

"Go to sleep, little landwweller." Eridan told you shortly, "I wwill sort this all out in the morning, an then that evvil wwitch wwill pay for stuffin me into that evvil bowwl!" He chuckled maliciously under his breath as he seemed to be planning your best friend's painful demise, and you took your chance then.

"I'm –NAME-." You said quickly, hoping that your statement wouldn't result in shenanigans that would alert your mother or brother to their new arrival. "-FULL NAME-." You flinched a little when his attention snapped back to you sharply and watched as he seemed to roll your words around in his head before he spoke next.

"Wwell, girl," Eridan muttered, "I am Eridan Ampora, an wwhat I say goes. Noww hush." And then he closed his eyes and rolled over, ending your conversation.

**~Homestuck is not mine!~**


End file.
